Mistaken Words
by WarriorofLight012
Summary: I like Flavia. Robin's also great. When their B-support teased at a lesbian relationship, I couldn't resist. Wrote it for fun.
1. A-Support

"Ah, there you are, girl." Spoke the Khan, rudely intruding in Robin's tent..

"K-Khan Flavia!" The tactician exclaimed in surprise, dropping a stack of books on her own foot.

Flavia winced, then continued. "Well, have you put some thought into my proposal?" Robin blinked, thinking. "Errr... the one about going to Regna Ferox?" the tactician inquired. The Khan nodded. "And joining my family. That's the most important bit."

The tactician grimaced, stooping to remove the books from her foot. "W-well, see, you sort of caught me off guard-" the Khan raised an eyebrow "-going from an offer to be your tactician, to well, y'know.. I'd have to think about it. But it doesn't sound so bad."

The Khan grinned widely in delight. "Really? Oh, that's great! I can just imagine our happy future now..." Robin tried to speak up, but was rudely cut off as the Khan went on. "The amount of love I have for you is astounding! Oh, it'll be great... Just think of it! Us being sisters!"

Robin's face went slack. "Wait.. Being sisters? Th-that's not what I thought you were offering at all.." The Khan stared at her curiously, wordlessly telling her to go on. "I thought your proposal... was a marriage proposal."

The Khan simply stood there for a second, before roaring with laughter. "WHAT, REALLY?" Tears streamed down the Khan's face, doubling over as she laughed. "YOU REALLY HAD ME GOING... Oh, gods, you're serious, aren't you."

The tactician simply stood there, stupefied. "W-well. Yes. You hit on me in a manner that would put drunkards to shame. You brought me flowers, too."  
.l  
The Khan slowly sighed, thinking for a minute. "I suppose... I did. Interpreting it that way.. I can't blame you. The comment about not caring about one's gender couldn't have helped either..." Flavia chuckled to herself. "I guess that's one bit of a mess cleared up, isn't it." Robin nodded, not really having a response.

The women stood in Robin's tent for a while, until the awkward silence hit a fever pitch. "I'll see you later, I guess." Robin said, rapidly scurrying out of her own tent to escape. Flavia stood in Robin's tent for a while. "And she said it didn't sound so bad... huh." Flavia said to herself.


	2. S-Support

As Robin was about to enter her tent for the evening, she heard someone calling for her. She looked everywhere for roughly five minutes, before noticing Kellam standing in front of her. "Oh. You've been there the entire time, huh?" She asked. "Yup." was the only response the man gave. "So, what'd you need? Is this about that idea to make you more resistant to magic by filling the gaps in your armor with pages from my tomes?" "That wasn't my idea..." The man said slowly. The tactician slapped herself in the forehead. "Right, that was Kjelle's, sorry. The armor and hair make you two really hard to tell apart. So, what is it?"

"Oh, Flavia was asking around for you." Kellam said. Robin sighed slowly and deeply in response. "Right." She said, resigning herself to her fate.

Robin wandered around the camp, eventually rounding around a tent and running smack into Flavia with a crash. Flavia's trademark sword swung through the air, slamming down hilt first onto Robin's foot. "Why have the last two encounters with you led to my foot being hurt." Robin whined, nursing the rapidly forming bruise. "Why are you even walking around camp with that sword?" The Khan stooped, retrieving her blade. "I am most comfortable when able to defend myself with familiar weaponry." Flavia replied bluntly. "I'm most comfortable when not having my foot mashed." The tactician replied, equally as blunt. "So, what did you want to see me about?"

Flavia rubbed her chin. "Well... have you given any thought at all to my proposal?" Robin blinked, replying quickly. "You mean, being your sister?" Flavia shook her head. "You hiring me to be your tactician?" The Khan shook her head once more. "Not that one either." Robin slowly blinked. "Muh.. You only gave me those offers." The Khan grinned. "Oh, right, I never made you the offer till now." Flavia stooped to one knee.

"You mistaking my proposal for adoption for marriage made me think a lot about myself. My manner of speaking, and how I thought of you at night, they were not in a sisterly fashion." Robin's eyebrows raised as Flavia continued. "Even if I myself didn't know I wanted you as more than just a comrade, it bled through regardless. So, let's make this official. Will you take me to be your wife?"

Robin smiled. "You know, you're a woman, I'm a woman, we'll probably be looked upon strangely... but I'm more than willing to make this work." Flavia chuckled loudly, standing up. "You know, when I still thought I wanted you as a sister, I dreamed of us being bridesmaids at each other's weddings. This is a twist I think I prefer!" Robin laughs as well. "I only wonder how we'll break the news to the others."


End file.
